Bonnie
Czy nie szukałeś/aś Bonnie'go, Shadow Bonnie'go lub Toy Bonnie'go z drugiej części gry? Albo Springtrap'a z trzeciej, może Nightmare Bonnie'go z czwartej, a może Funtime Bonniego lub Bonnet z FNAF SL? - animatronik, czyli robot wystylizowany na zwierzę, w tym wypadku królika. Jest wokalistą na Scenie w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pojawiający się w pierwszej części gry. Jego celem podobnie, jak Freddy'ego, Chici i Foxy'ego jest wejście do naszego biura i zaatakowanie nocnego stróża - Mike Schmidt'a zatrudnionego w miejscu, w którym rozgrywa się gra. Automatycznie kwalifikuje się go do piątki wrogów (razem ze Golden Freddy'm), którzy mogą nas zabić. Od dłuższego czasu wiadomo, że za agresywne zachowanie jego, jak i reszty animatroników odpowiedzialne są dusze zamordowanych dzieci, które zmuszają go i całą kapelę Freddy'ego do wrogich zachowań w celu zemsty na teoretycznym mordercy, którym my jesteśmy, lecz nie jest to do końca pewne. Wygląd Bonnie to animatronik reprezentujący królika. Jego kostium jest w fioletowym kolorze, co nie wpasowuje go w zwierzę, które symbolizuje. Zwykle jego oczy są fioletowe, lecz podczas rozgrywki czasami gałki oczne ciemnieją lub z perspektywy, niektórych po prostu znikają podczas, gdy tęczówki i źrenica zmieniają się na malutką, białą kropkę. W takich przypadkach stają się tzw. oczami endoszkieletu. Posiada sztuczne zęby w dolnej szczęce, ale o dziwo nie widać ich w górnej, co jest nietypowe. Jako jedyny animatronik w pierwszej części nie ma brwi i jak reszta nie posiada rzęs. W niektórych momentach widać wewnętrzne części mechanicznego szkieletu lub połączenia pomiędzy poszczególnymi segmentami kostiumu. Cechą charakteryzującą Bonnie'go jest czerwona muszka pod dolną szczęką i gitara o tym samym kolorze mimo tego, że widać ją u animatronika tylko wtedy, gdy jest na Scenie. Najciemniejszym elementem ciała jest jego czarny nos, a najjaśniejszym brzuch, część pyska i połowicznie oboje uszu. Zachowanie W dzień jest gitarzystą i wokalistą wraz z Chicą oraz Freddy'm. Jednak począwszy od nocy 1, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem, by go "wpakować " w kostium Freddy'ego w Magazynie i tym samym go zabić. Jak inne animatroniki, za wyjątkiem Foxy'ego, zaczyna na Scenie, lecz podobnie jak on będzie się poruszał lewą stroną Freddy Fazbear's Pizzy. Istnieją jednak cechy, które wyróżniają Bonnie'go spośród innych przeciwników, czyli fakty o jego największej aktywności i tym, że nie posiada jednolitej trasy. Może teleportować się do Jadalni, Magazynu, Schowka, Zachodniego Korytarza i jego Rogu. Kolejność jest losowa i sam animatronik o tym decyduje. Przed wejściem do biura zawsze stoi po zewnętrznej stronie lewych drzwi. Jeśli są one zamknięte, to Bonnie nie może dostać się do pokoju i po chwili czekania decyduje się na odwrót. W przeciwieństwie do Chici, nie można go zobaczyć przez sąsiednie okno, a jedynie jego cień, który zniknie wraz z Bonnie'm. Gdy ten w końcu nie poddaje się i z czasem ponownie spróbuje pokonać jedyną obronę gracza. Nieco pomocniczą wiadomością jest fakt, że gdy go nie ma w żadnej z lokacji, w których się pojawia, to bardzo możliwe, że jest przy drzwiach, a dodatkowo wydaje specyficzny dźwięk chodzenia przypominające tupanie informujący o zmianie lokacji. Począwszy od nocy 4, kiedy jest w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza, jego głowa zaczyna wykonywać nagłe, szybkie, chaotyczne ruchy. Gdy w końcu dostanie się do gracza, czego skutkiem jest brak możliwości używania świateł i zamykania wejścia do biura po lewej stronie, gracz może cudem przetrwać, ale sytuacja jest nieciekawa ponieważ, gdy włączy się monitor to animatronik go zdejmie, o ile szybciej nie zrobi tego protagonista. W tej sytuacji będzie można usłyszeć typowe jęczenie. Jeśli grający uzna, że nie będzie sprawdzać kamer to będzie narażony na atak Foxy'ego lub Freddy'ego, lecz mimo wszystko, ta opcja daje większe szanse na przeżycie niż poprzednia. Ultimate Custom Night Siedzi razem z Foxy'm w Pirate Cove. Będą zmieniać się nawzajem.Patrz na Foxy'ego, nie patrz na Bonnie'go. Jeśli popatrzysz a Bonnie tam będzie to Bonnie będzie patrzył na kamerę żeby za chwilę wszystkie kamery i systemy na jakiś czas. Żeby nie mieć zepsutych kamer, a i Foxy i Bonnie są w tym trybie, obserwuj figurkę - będzie się zmieniać na Foxy'ego i Bonnie'go zależy kto się wychyla a kto chowa. Nie zwracaj na figurkę uwagi a często będziesz miał zepsute kamery. Special Delivery Bonnie zacznie wydawać jęki, a następnie zaatakuje gracza, gdy wejdzie do jego domu. Podobnie jak większość innych animatroników, gracz może atakować Bonniego tylko wtedy, gdy deklinuje się podczas szarży na gracza. Istnieje również niewielka szansa na zdobycie pluszowego kostiumu Bonniego, który można umieścić na endoszkielecie i użyć jako kosmetyku podczas zbierania śrubek lub atakowania innych graczy. Gracz może również uzyskać procesor Bonniego, co pozwala mu zmienić wzór ataku animatronika, jeśli jest w nią wyposażony. Co ciekawe, Bonnie wydaje głośny dźwięk napięcia podczas wędrowania po okolicy, zdradzając go, ponieważ jest on jedynym animatronikiem, która wydaje ten dźwięk. Bonnie wydaje się również trudniejszy niż Freddy , Foxy i Chica , gdyż częściej jest w trybie Haywire. Brzęk Bonnie podczas ruchu jest głośniejszy niż u większości animatroników, przez co inne dźwięki są trudniejsze do usłyszenia. Dźwięki Tak właśnie brzmią kroki Bonnie'go Plik:Kroki.ogg A tak typowo "robotyczne" dźwięki Plik:Robotyczny_dźwięk.ogg Natomiast ten dźwięk przedstawia jęczenie Plik:Jęczenie Bonnie i Chicy.ogg Jumpscare Bonnie potrafi atakować. W przeciwieństwie do Freddy'ego i podobnie, jak Chica, Foxy bądź Golden Freddy może wykonywać atak tylko na jeden sposób. Podczas niego staje przed nocnym stróżem i rusza szczęką przed jego twarzą. Następnie gracz zostaje teleportowany do ekranu Game Over i przegrywa grę. Jeśli w chwili ataku Monitor był włączony, Bonnie może poczekać, jak protagonista go zdejmie i dopiero wtedy zaatakować lub od razu wyłączyć i przejść do Jumpscare. Istnieje pewien sposób, aby przetrwać atak Bonnie'go. Mianowicie należy podczas atakowania ciągle otwierać Monitor, chociaż animatronik będzie go zamykał, lecz czas w grze nadal działa i z każdą godziną jest coraz to bardziej bliżej do 6AM i końca nocy. Podobny błąd działa na Chickę. W UCN jest inaczej. Siedzi razem z Foxy'm w 1 Pirate Cove. Nie można patrzeć na Bonnie'go. Kiedy już się popatrzysz będzie można zobaczyć jak wychylony z Pirate Cove patrzy na nas i psuje nam kamery. Podczas tego słychać krótszy jumpscare z FNaF'a 1. Gdy Bonnie atakuje to słychać wtedy taki dźwięk Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Ciekawostki * W trailerze widać parę rzeczy z nim, które nie zostały wprowadzone: ** Prawdopodobnie pierwotnie mógł biegać po Zachodnim Korytarzu. Tę rolę w grze przejął Foxy. ** Na zwiastunie widać jak zdejmuje on maskę, jednak i to nie przeszło do finałowej wersji gry. * Jest najstraszniejszą postacią zdaniem twórcy gry. Co ciekawe, sam Scott twierdzi, że inne roboty nigdy szczególnie go tak nie przerażały. * Część osób była przekonana, że Bonnie to dziewczyna. Jednak sam twórca gry przyznał, że jest płci męskiej. Krążyły plotki, że miał mieć damski głos. Również uważali jego zabawkową wersję za dziewczynę - Toy Bonnie. * Podczas tworzenia trzeciej części gry, Scott miał koszmary z nim związane, co przedstawiały napisy w gazecie po ukończeniu szóstej nocy. * Możliwe, że Bonnie jest najbardziej aktywnym animatronikiem, bo został pierwszym zabitym dzieckiem. * Zawsze uaktywnia się pierwszy, ale w nocy 3/4 pierwsza ze sceny schodzi Chica. * Tak samo jak Chica, blokuje światło i drzwi, gdy stoi w nich przez dłuższy czas. * Należy do trzech animatroników, które mają poświęcone ku sobie halucynacje w pierwszej części gry. Inne to Golden Freddy i Freddy . ** Pierwsza halucynacja to Bonnie bez oczu. Może pojawić się na końcu i początku gry. Po około 10 sekundach, pojawiają się białe źrenice w oczach Bonnie'go i przechodzimy do menu głównego lub kontynuujemy grę. ** Druga halucynacja może pojawić się kiedy Bonnie jest w Magazynie. Jest podobna do poprzedniej, gdyż Bonnie z białymi źrenicami, gapi się w kamerę. ** Trzecia halucynacja może pojawić się kiedy Bonnie jest w Jadalni. Zamiast Bonnie'go jest tam jego cień. *** Niektórzy sugerują, że to Shadow Bonnie, ale ten cień jest znacznie grubszy oraz nie ma białych zębów i oczu. * Na scenie wydaje się być grubszy niż naprawdę jest. * Jeżeli drzwi od biura są otworzone, a my patrzymy w kamery to możemy usłyszeć odgłosy Bonnie'go - chwilę później następuje Jumpscare. * Gdy puścimy jego Jumpscare (tak jak i innych głównych animatroników) w zwolnionym tempie, usłyszymy Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego. * Pojawia się w pokojach, w których inni nie przebywają, np. Magazyn, Pokój z środkami czystości. * Jako jedyny (możliwe, że Golden Freddy) potrafi się teleportować w pierwszej części gry. * Ale to niemożliwe, bo możliwe jest, że jest po prostu szybki. * To on miał być główną postacią, a nie Freddy. Galeria Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Mężczyźni